Love, war, a bit of both
by arya.bee
Summary: "Ron sempre voltaria, pelo simples som da voz de Mione." Drabbles para a I Drabble-a-Thon Ron/Hermione do fórum 6V.
1. Em seus braços

_Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem_

**_N/A:_** Histórias baseadas em Head-canons - situações que podem ter ocorrido, suposições sobre o canon tanto durante, quanto após Hogwarts.

**Head-canon: **Ron would kiss the scar on Hermione's arm that said "mudblood" every night before they went to sleep. Because of that Hermione's nightmares stopped.

* * *

><p><strong>Em seus braços<strong>

Acontecia ao menos uma vez por semana.

Hermione já conhecia o processo. Acordava suando, com o rosto molhado de lágrimas, ainda se debatendo do pesadelo, os gritos sufocados pelos travesseiros. E então aparatava, sem nem pensar aonde estava indo, sem nem pensar se conseguiria chegar.

Ron já conhecia o processo. Acordava com choro engasgado de Mione. Tateava pelo quarto escuro até encontrá-la. E a abraçava tão forte como se a própria vida dependesse disso. Talvez dependesse.

Já lhe ocorrera perguntar ao Sr. Weasley se a casa deles era tão mal protegida que alguém poderia simplesmente aparatar dentro do seu quarto, sem maiores consequências. Mas naquelas noites as dúvidas se evaporavam, quando ele sentia o corpo dela sacudir com os soluços, enquanto beijava seus cabelos, seus olhos, seu nariz. E finalmente, as cicatrizes em seu braço, antes de dar um beijo na boca e apertá-la ainda mais, até ela se acalmar e os dois adormecerem juntos. Afinal, não era _alguém. _Era Hermione.

Ela ia embora quando o sol nascia e no resto do tempo agia naturalmente. Rony não questionava, dava a ela o tempo para lidar com aquilo.

Então um dia ela falou. Para Ginny e Harry após um jantar na Toca. "Eu tinha pesadelos com a Mansão Malfoy e...Bellatrix Lestrange. ". Ron estranhou tanto a naturalidade com a qual ela falou que não notou o uso do verbo no passado.

Na noite seguinte ele não acordou com choro ou soluços. Só com respiração amena de Hermione. Dessa vez foi ela quem o abraçou apertado e o beijou, antes de sussurrar um "obrigada" em seu ouvido. Os dois adormeceram juntos, sem pesadelos ou lembranças ruins.

Anos depois a própria Hermione explicou a Ron que se pode dar autorização para que determinadas pessoas aparatem dentro da sua casa. Ron piscou algumas vezes. Hermione que se encarregasse da segurança, ele escolheria os papéis de parede.


	2. When light is a wedding gift

**Head-canon: **At Ron and Hermione's wedding reception, the venue was lit by small floating orbs. Only the bride, groom and Harry understood the significance of these 'tiny balls of light'.

* * *

><p><strong>When light is a wedding gift<strong>

Ginny e George riam da admiração do Sr. Weasley ao explorar o celular com camêra do Sr. Granger. Luna mostrava seus minipufes a um extasiado e risonho Teddy, que ao mesmo tempo tentava andar, chamar a avó e carregar três dos bichinhos nos braços gorduchos. A Sra. Weasley enxugava as últimas lágrimas; Bill, ao seu lado, lhe dava tapinhas nas costas, dizendo algo como "Todos os filhos crescem algum dia, mamãe". Fleur e a Sra. Granger, ainda emocionadas, comentavam a beleza da festa.

Ron e Hermione balançavam as pernas na beira do píer. Ocasionalmente, seus pés descalços roçavam de leve a água. Harry não podia ouvi-los de onde estava, mas sabia que os dois estavam discutindo, Hermione ficava cada vez mais vermelha e arregalava os olhos, exasperada; Ron, por outro lado ria sem parar. Com uma das mãos segurava as duas da _esposa_; a outra, levou até o rosto dela e o puxou para si. Beijou-a no meio de uma frase. Quando se afastaram, ela sorria relutante, ainda vermelha. De mãos dadas, os dois voltaram-se para o lago, observando o pôr-do-sol. Harry tinha prometido uma surpresa.

Quando o sol acabou de mergulhar no horizonte, os convidados exclamaram de surpresa ao ver as centenas de pequenas bolinhas de luz iluminando a festa. O casal virou-se para Harry; Hermione com um sorriso gigante e os olhos marejados, Ron sorrindo entre tímido e abobado, as orelhas vermelhas. O Sr. Granger perguntou a Ginny se era algum costume bruxo, e por todas as mesas corria um burburinho de questionamento. Harry, Ron e Hermione riram da "piadinha interna", sabendo que Ron _sempre_ voltaria, pelo simples som da voz de Mione.

Mesmo que nunca mais fosse ir embora.


	3. Yule

**Head-Canon:** When the Tri-wizard tournament returned to Hogwarts during Hugo's 7th year, Ron asked Hermione to the Yule ball

* * *

><p><strong>Yule<strong>

Hermione mexia a poção no caldeirão distraída, enquanto lia trechos da carta de Hugo em voz alta.

Ron olhava o movimento de sua mão fixamente. Era uma idéia idiota.

Ela parou um instante e aproximou a carta dos olhos, tentando decifrar as palavras. Entre risos, murmurou algo sobre como "ele ainda tem os mesmos garranchos que você".

Ron apertou ainda mais a já amassada rosa em sua mão. Mas ele nunca se perdoaria se não fizesse.

- E ele acha realmente que não precisa de vestes a rigor para o baile. Acredita nisso? E quer ir com o que? O uniforme de quadribol? E... Ron? Você está bem?

Ron estava vermelho do pescoço às orelhas, o rosto contraído de concentração. Hermione deixou a colher no caldeirão e se aproximou do marido, visivelmente preocupada. Antes de chegar à mesa, porém, Ron se levantou. Ajeitou a roupa e os cabelos de uma forma estranhamente formal e entregou a rosa desmantelada a Hermione. Ela não gostava de buquês.

Hermione pegou a rosa, bastante intrigada. Ia começar a falar, mas Ron suavemente pôs um dedo em seus lábios e pegou uma de suas mãos.

- Hermione –pigarreou- o Baile de Inverno é uma tradição do Torneio Tribruxo. E é, essencialmente, uma oportunidade de dançar. E não existe nenhuma garota no mundo, com quem eu quisesse dançar mais do que com você. – disse tudo muito rápido e então abriu um sorriso gigante.

Hermione o olhava, ofegante, com uma expressão engraçada. Algo entre surpresa e _aliviada_? Mas não dizia nada. Ron se xingou mentalmente ao perceber que esquecera a parte mais importante.

- Então... Você gostaria de ir ao Baile comigo?

Ela riu e se atirou ao pescoço dele, beijando cada milímetro do seu rosto.

- Achei que você nunca fosse me convidar.

O prof. Longbottom não estranhou ver o casal de ex-alunos, dançando no Salão Principal. Seus amigos só haviam se atrasado (muito) para seu Baile, mas finalmente chegavam com o par certo.


	4. Take me anywhere

**Head-canon:** Whilst apparating from Malfoy manor to Shell cottage, Ron was holding onto Hermione so tightly and so closely that their lips accidentally brushed.

* * *

><p><strong>Take me anywhere<strong>

"Por favor, fica bem, por favor, por favor. Eu estou com você agora, fica comigo, fica bem, fica bem."

Ron a abraçava o mais forte que podia sem machucá-la. Podia sentir o coração descompassado junto ao seu peito. A respiração entrecortada contra seu rosto. Queria que ela ficasse bem, queria fazer a dor dela ir embora.

Hermione queria apagar. Queria fazer tudo aquilo sumir. Apertou-se mais contra Ron.

Quando seus lábios esbarraram nos dele, ao aparatarem, ela soube que ainda tinha forças para continuar, para sair daquela casa, destruir todas as Horcruxes, matar Voldemort e salvar todo mundo. E que havia muito pelo que lutar.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Prontoo! Essa foi a última! Pra falar a verdade, é a que eu menos gosto, mas...

Agradeço de novo ao shade pela review, e todas as meninas que favoritaram. Mas comentem também que é mais amor =D. Ah, e é isso. Escrever Ron/Hermione é tudo, me diverti fazendo essas drabbles. Se você gostou (ou não), já sabe, deixar review é super fácil ;D


End file.
